1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a reflective display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflective display apparatus is of energy saving due to there is no need of backlight source. In various kinds of reflective display apparatuses, the electrophoretic displays (EPDs) of bistable display technology not only can save energy but also have advantages of high contrast and low cost. Therefore, the electrophoretic displays are more popularly used.
FIG. 1 is schematic view of a conventional electrophoretic display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electrophoretic apparatus 100 includes a first substrate 110, a second substrate 120 and an electrophoretic layer 130, wherein the electrophoretic layer 130 is disposed between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 120. The electrophoretic layer 130 includes a plurality of microcapsules, and each of the microcapsules includes a plurality of positive particles and a plurality of negative particles. The positive particle and the negative particle have different colors. The first substrate 110 has a driving circuit layer 112. The driving circuit layer 112 includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes respectively and electrically connected with the thin film transistors. The second substrate 120 has a transparent electrode layer 122 opposite to the driving circuit layer 112. The electrophoretic layer 130 is disposed between the driving circuit layer 112 and the transparent electrode layer 122, and the electrophoretic layer 130 is adhered to the driving circuit layer 112 of the first substrate 110 by an optical clear adhesive (OCA).
In the conventional art, external light rays may pass through the optical clear adhesive and illuminate the driving circuit layer, and it results in electrical leakage of the thin film transistors. Thus, the conventional reflective display apparatus may generate residual image, and the contrast and reflectivity of the reflective display apparatus may be decreased, or a cross-talk phenomenon may be generated. Therefore, the display quality of the conventional reflective display apparatus is reduced.